The present invention concerns that of a new and improved apparatus for cleaning up after a pet, and more particularly, a dog.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,129, issued to Jensen, discloses a pooch potty which comprises an elongated handle with a bag holder and includes a structure for attaching the bag holder to a lower end of the elongated handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,831, issued to Cassidy, discloses a portable sanitation device for collecting fecal matter, particularly from dogs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,453, issued to Deitch, discloses a sanitary waste receiver and guide rod for use with dogs, whereby their waste products or droppings may be received and disposed of in a sanitary manner.
The present invention concerns that of a new and improved apparatus specifically designed for the purpose of providing dog owners or caretakers with a sanitary method of collecting and disposing of dog defecate. The apparatus would comprise a handle with an end-mounted scoop. A plastic bag is placed on the end-mounted scoop and placed below the dog to collect defecate before it hits the ground, thus making clean-up easier. The plastic bag would then be removed after use of the present invention and attached to the chain which has an end-mounted clip to be tied or tossed for easy disposal. The present invention also would serve as a training tool for the dog.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of a sanitary apparatus for use with pets in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the sanitary apparatus for use with pets that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the sanitary apparatus for use with pets in detail, it is to be understood that the sanitary apparatus for use with pets is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The sanitary apparatus for use with pets is capable of other embodiments and being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present sanitary apparatus for use with pets. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a sanitary apparatus for use with pets which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sanitary apparatus for use with pets which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sanitary apparatus for use with pets which is of durable and reliable construction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a sanitary apparatus for use with pets which is economically affordable and available to the buying public.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a sanitary apparatus for use with pets which provides additional benefits not present in the prior art.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the attached drawings and appended claims.